Archwing
:For the soundtrack, see Archwing (Soundtrack). The Archwing is an all-environment flight system of Orokin design used by a Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space, offering a potent mix of firepower and mobility to engage spaceborne enemies. Unlike Warframe's traditional land-bound gameplay, Archwing missions take place on a three dimensional plane, offering nearly complete freedom of movement in all directions. Though intended for space use, the Archwing also has the ability to engage in both atmospheric (Plains of Eidolon) and underwater (Grineer Sealab) combat. Acquisition An Archwing comprises three components, each of them are acquired through different means depending on the Archwing. Players can acquire their first Archwing, the Odonata, by completing The Archwing quest available to all players with Mastery Rank 2 and above, have unlocked the Mars Junction, and have completed Suisei on Mercury. The rest of the Archwings (Amesha, Elytron, and Itzal) can all be found from Clan Research. Access The Archwing section of the Arsenal can be accessed via the Archwing button upon bringing up Select Mode at the bottom right of the main Arsenal overview (Note: For XB1 and PS4, click in the left stick), and has the following three sections available: Tenno Loadout *Archwing - The player's Archwings can be managed and customized in this section. *'Archwing Primary Weapons' - The section where Archwing primary weapons can be managed. *'Archwing Melee Weapons' - The Archwing's melee weapons can be managed here. Mechanics Missions Once a player has built and acquired an Archwing, they can participate in dedicated Archwing missions, of which there are three variants: Free Space, which puts players in open space with lots of room to explore and maneuver, Trench Run, where players speed down through tight corridors towards a given mission objective, and Submerge-able, where players can engage enemies in submarine warfare. In the Plains of Eidolon, Archwings can be deployed via Archwing Launchers. Archwing Maneuvers Combat Combat is mostly identical to traditional controls, however melee combat will cause the Warframe to automatically dash forward towards a nearby target; players can chain melee attacks from one target to another without requiring precision aiming at targets. Stances are unavailable, though blocking and channeling can be performed. Jump Attacks and Wall Attacks are also unavailable, with only Slide Attacks being available in the form of a swirling slash that deals higher damage. Archwings have their own set of exclusive weapons – a Primary and a Melee weapon – and abilities, which replace the player's selected Warframe weapons and abilities. All Warframe stats and mods do not carry over to Archwing missions. The only exceptions are Aura mods, whose effects still work on Archwings, and Passive Abilities. This can be seen by running an Archwing mission with Mesa and unequipping her non-Archwing melee weapon, which will start the Archwing with 50 extra health. Companions cannot accompany the player in Archwing missions. Mods Archwing= |-|Arch-Gun= |-|Arch-Melee= With the exception of Aura mods and , Warframe mods do not work while using the Archwing and have no effect on Archwing gameplay. Archwing Missions Rewards All Archwing mission types have unique reward tables not shared by non-Archwing missions: Weapon Part Locations The Imperator and Veritux are the starter weapons, first used during the final events of The Archwing quest. Most Archwing weapons consist of parts which are obtainable as offerings from the six core Syndicates, each requiring Rank 2-3 and costing 20,000 Standing. Blueprints that uses these parts are obtainable from the Market. All weapon parts except for the blueprint are tradeable. The Archwing weapons that do not come from Syndicates include: *Knux and Grattler, obtainable from Clan Research. *Imperator Vandal, rewarded from Fomorian Sabotage during Balor Fomorian Invasions. Comes in multiple parts, and unlike the Archwing Syndicate weapons, the blueprint is tradeable. *Prisma Veritux, potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer. Notes *It is confirmed that an Archwing possesses life support, allowing its user to remain in vacuum space without repercussions, as seen in the trailer and Mag Prime's Codex entry, in which the author quoted: "I could feel my lungs fill as it wrapped me in its wings...." *The Archwing is stored inside the Landing Craft as shown by the ship deploying the Archwing from its underbelly. * Most consumables like Team Ammo Restores, Codex Scanners and others can be used while in Archwing missions. ** Specters and Air Support cannot be used in Archwing missions. ** As there are no terminals in Archwing missions, it follows that ciphers also cannot be used in them. * You can use Emotes while in Archwing missions, although they cause Warframes to appear to be standing on solid ground with their Archwings still attached. * Abilities that affect the player will dispel the moment the player transitions from standard gameplay to Submersible Archwing combat and vice versa. * Instead of Archwing weapons having a magazine and total ammo pool, they have a single pool of ammo that acts as the magazine. This ammo will replenish itself over a short period of time after the weapon hasn't been fired for a second or two. * Warframe Passives will still apply during Archwing modes. * Odonata is the starter Archwing and the Imperator and Veritux are the starter Archwing weapons. Trivia *The Archwing was first unveiled in Devstream 35 on August 8, 2014 at Gamescom 2014, and made its debut in . *The Archwing was alluded to in Mag Prime's Codex Entry: Warframe Archive - Debrief Excerpt, where she used an Archwing to save the narrator from death. * The preview also shows a black Fomorian ship in the background, confirmed to be the Balor Fomorian mentioned in Operation Cryotic Front. * Much of the assets used in Archwing gameplay are actually scaled-down proportionately compared to normal assets in ground-based missions. This results in the models for Mods, Resource pickups and orbs being as large as players. *Due to the sheer speeds that Archwings can travel, certain helmet attachments may disjoint themselves temporarily as they try to catch up with the players. Examples include the loose fabric of Mesa's default helmet and the "ponytail" of Ash's Locust Helmet. *Up until , the Codex entries for all Archwing guns showed them all being held using the normal underhanded grip for ground weapons, instead of the correct overhand grip used by Archwing weapons. Bugs *Bringing Equinox is ill-advised as there is a bug where the archwing will only gain the converted Health and Energy from orbs. *Using melee or speeding close to some large debris may result in one getting impaled and stuck in the mesh; take caution using melee attacks around objects to avoid this. **Similar to the bug above, it is possible to get stuck in debris where the player will either die or be stuck permanently. *There have been various encounters with stretched and disjointed player models in Archwing missions. *Instances of glitches including "flying" Archwings on Submerge Missions. **When dying in the water with the Archwing equipped, reviving will place the player on land that is closest to where the player died, and the player can use their Archwing while on land. You can fly around as if you are underwater or in space, while using Archwing abilities and Archwing weapons. *If mods which increase the magazine capacity are equipped on any of the player's (Warframe) weapons, then upon entering and exiting a submerged area, the magazine capacity will have reverted to the default for the weapon. This can be quickly fixed by reloading the weapon, but it can still present an annoyance. *Occasionally, the mouse sensitivity changes when going into Archwing missions. **The sensitivity change stays after completing or leaving the mission; relogging may alleviate the issue. Flying_Vs._Tyl_Regor.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania (vs. Tyl Regor) After Defeating Tyl Regor. Flying_At_Extraction.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania (vs. Tyl Regor) At Extraction. Flying.png|"Flying" Archwing on Titania Submerge (vs. Tyl Regor), At extraction with Ground Warframe. 2014-11-09 00002.jpg|The old Codex display bug with the Imperator Media Archwing2.png|The Archwing in use. Archwing3.png|A frontal view of the Archwing, along with the Veritux. Archwing.png Archwing 1.jpg|The Warframe Volt, using an Odonata Archwing. Engage Archwing Warframe - Archwing Gameplay Demo A look at Warframe How to get Archwing HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 - Warframe Hints Tips HOW TO GET THE ARCHWING ODONATA Update 15 Part 2 - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe Update 15 ARCHWING Quest Walkthrough Warframe Update 15 - ARCHWING Quest! Patch History Archwing Overhaul!: Archwing has been upgraded to a full six degrees of freedom! Now, you’ll be able to pilot your Archwing like a true flight simulator with full 360 degree yaws and pitches. (Note: submersible missions will still use the old controls) *New Archwing UI and control bindings to further enhance your flying experience! *New Eximus Archwing units have been deployed throughout the Origin System! *Syndicates now offer Archwing components! *Reduced the total number of Archwing nodes to 8 - one of each type for Grineer and Corpus. }} de:Archwing fr:Archwing Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Category:Tenno